Silent Night
by Lady Cosmos
Summary: On a rare, snowy winter night, Konoha remembers lost promises. [slight shounenai  SasuxNaru complete]


**Title:** Silent Night  
**Author:** Lady Cosmos  
**Series:** Naruto  
**Spoilers:** 234  
**Pairings:** Various unmentioned  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, Sasuke, Jiraiya

**Notes:** You know, I'd _like_ to write unrepentant fluff one day. Really, I would. However, until hell freezes over, you get more angsty type stories from me. Merry Christmas!

**Notesx2:** This story has actually taken me three years to finish. I didn't know if I'd ever get around to finishing it and lost a lot of what I wanted to do with it. So, if it seems OOC, disconnected, and just generally not right, it's probably because I forgot what the point of the story was and just wanted to finish it and have a last hurrah in the Naruto fandom. Yes. Selfish me.

I came up with this and started this before Shippoden came out so if anything is wrong plot-wise, characters being alive that are dead or that sort of thing, blame it on my ignorance. I don't care at this point and won't change it. So enjoy it for the story it was supposed to be.

As always, R&R is most appreciated

* * *

It almost never snowed in the Fire Country. Winters there were like autumn or spring in other countries. No one owned heavy jackets or scarves so when severe winters did come, they were forced to trade or die.

During winter, it mainly rained. Everyone owned an umbrella and fortunately, those could be used for rain or snow. Sometimes it would grow cold enough for the water to freeze over; but that still wasn't snow.

Snow was so rare that the first time Naruto saw it was when he was twelve. Even then, he had been on a mission and in another country so there had been no time to enjoy it.

Now, at seventeen, he was seeing his first snowfall in Konoha.

The snow was cause for celebration, after everyone found ways to keep warm. The old hag Hokage had even been more liberal with leave time for shinobi than Naruto could remember. He had taken complete advantage of it and weaseled a week off out of her. Sakura, having earned time off, decided to throw a party. For memories, she told Naruto, smiling wistfully at the flowers in the Yamanaka flowershop. Everyone would be invited, she went on, picking up a few bright red berry branches; well, everyone that could come.

Naruto pretended not to understand.

Scratching uneasily at his nose, he took the flowers she was holding, paid for them and, snickering as he left the shop, gained a good ten second head start before she chased him back to her apartment. His head was still sore from that day.

Up until an hour ago, that was were he had been.

Sakura was right when she said everyone would be there. After the people who Naruto considered "everyone" to be had arrived, strangers from nearly forgotten school days started appearing. There was a girl named Ami with Kasumi and Daichi; a boy Naruto vaguely remembered called Tobio; another girl - Fuki. The room slowly filled with unknown faces but familiar eyes and Naruto suddenly felt twelve again.

Leaning over the side of the bridge, not caring about the snow, Naruto watched his breath puff out before him. Reaching into a pocket with chilled fingers, he pulled out one of the candies Sakura had shoved on him before he left, to have something to enjoy during the evening she had claimed. Taking his time to unwrap the red and white candy, he tried to remember the better parts of the evening.

Copious amounts of alcohol was always the key. Unfortunately, Sakura had taken the time to raid her own house and throw out anything that might contain alcohol and also checked everyone as they came in. Unfortunately for Sakura, Kiba and Naruto had managed to sneak nearly an entire store into the party before she noticed. Watching a tipsy Shikamaru play shadow puppets was entertaining; but a drunk thickbrows fighting a drunk Neiji would have been much more fun.

Popping the candy into his mouth, Naruto sighed. Sakura had no sense of humor.

Tsunade sighed as the door clicked quietly shut.

'How much longer will this take?' was all she could think. Too much time had passed already and there was hardly any change. She could only keep a promise for so long and this one was reaching its limit.

--

Sakura sighed as she threw another napkin into the trash. The one problem with hosting parties was inviting Naruto. Chaos trailed wherever he went, especially when he went out of his way to bring it with him. It always felt as if she paid for his pleasure.

She put water on to boil as she passed by the stove, pausing her cleaning long enough to contemplate the steadily falling snow; it was getting heavier. Unless it stopped soon or stayed light, the roads would be blocked tomorrow which would only make it more difficult to get to Naruto's and _thank_ him for his help. But, as she continued to stare out the window, it felt four years earlier.

Sliding her fingers over one windowpane, clearing it of frost, she watched Ino's reflection appear in the glass. Her fingers started tingling.

"I was a gennin. The first time I saw snow," She didn't know if Ino could hear her as she spoke to the window. The snow hissed loudly as it fell making Sakura think of snakes. She shivered.

Ino stood quietly in the doorway, head shaking and eyes refusing to meet the window's reflection.

"You sure went all out for this. What were you thinking?"

"It was four years ago - back with Kakashi-sensei," Sakura's fingers felt numb and the window grew blurrier. The kettle began to whistle and the soft hiss of falling snow was lost in the sound.

The whistling died down followed by the soft scent of chocolate filling the kitchen, strong enough to bring Sakura back from her memories. Ino said nothing as her friend smiled, wiping away hasty tears. Dramatically flipping a hand through her hair, Ino turned away.

"Shikamaru can't stop attaching himself to things. It'll take me all night to get him home!" She complained while carefully pressing a warm mug into Sakura's hands. Winking cheerfully, she continued in a quiet voice, "Our present is on the table. Unharmed the last time I saw it. Bye-bye!"

Sakura's eyes followed Ino as she exited the room, waving gaily as she disappeared. Wrapping her fingers around the warm ceramic, Sakura allowed herself a brief smile. She blushed as she arranged the second mug on a tray with her own.

Lee would probably need something to drink right then.

Naruto had been contemplating the candy in his hand when a cool body pressed against his back. Snorting loudly into the cold air, he fisted the candy and crossed his arms, not acknowledging his guest. Only when icy fingers began to tug at his pants did he react.

"Here," He shoved the candy into Sasuke's face. "Sakura made these."

The fingers hesitated before leaving Naruto's waist; the candy taken a moment later. There was no sound of merrily crinkling paper.

"When did she learn to make these." The question lacked inquiry. Naruto's shoulders jerked.

"You should know," he hunched over the rail a little more, "you were there."

Silence followed and Naruto wondered, not for the first time, if Sasuke thought that far back; Naruto grit his teeth. "What did the old hag want this time?"

He didn't want old memories.

"Same as every other time. Nothing changes." Sasuke shifted against Naruto, pressing him into the railing, breath hot against his ear, "You should know."

The snow fell heavier, pressing upon the nearby houses and distorting the distant mountain. A loud crack resounded through the village and Sasuke went taunt, body thrumming with energy, breath uncomfortably close to Naruto's ear.

Naruto remained painfully still.

"You could try harder, you fucking bastard." His body trembled and the Kyuubi stirred.

"I don't care about them. They're pathetic; weak. I want to destroy them." Something scratched Naruto's stomach as Sasuke's cold arms wrapped around his waist.

The snow continued to coat Konoha in endless white.

--

A choko clinked on the wood before her.

Tsunade blinked slowly, focusing on the drink and then on the arm braced next to it.

"What do you want, Jiraiya?"

His thumb tapped the edge of the cup, rippling the sake gently and causing a soft flower scent that enticed Tsunade to drink. Her fingers rolled the cup far down her desk.

"What are you doing here, Jiraiya?" she tried again. Carefully, Jiraiya filled the cup to the rim, sliding it back in front of Tsunade and not saying a word.

The empty cup crashed against wood and paper and Tsunade stared the man down. Jiraiya watched the snow fall outside while savoring his own drink. Settling his choko beside Tsunade's, he filled them once more. Neither reached to drink.

"Winter can be a difficult season. The ground becomes hard, water begins to freeze, food is scarcer. Must be even harder with the snow." The cups remained untouched.

"We've gotten through before. This year won't be any different. What do you want." Tsunade suspiciously watched Jiraiya from across her desk, hands placed firmly before her and away from the sake. Jiraiya casually reached for his and took another drink, placing the empty cup in front of Tsunade before refilling it.

"This will be a long winter. Maybe longer than three months." He met her gaze coolly as he nodded to the window, the wind picking up just enough to howl softly. Cool night air stole into the room through the tiniest cracks. Tsunade shivered; Jiraiya didn't break his gaze, "You agreed to-"

"I agreed to six months, not to seasons. My word won't change if the weather doesn't." Jiraiya broke eye contact first, gazing at the hand curling around a thin piece of leather. Tsunade barely glanced down, shifting uncomfortably to snatch the sake, her arm moving far enough to hide her shaking hand.

"More time will do no good."

Jiraiya said nothing, only took his own cup and sipped slowly. The cups stayed empty as the snow piled up outside the window.

--

Nails raked up Naruto's chest, lips pressed against his neck and ear, snow melted across his skin and his stomach burned. Fighting past restricting arms, Naruto searched his pockets for one more candy. Finding one in his jacket pocket, he put all his concentration into carefully opening it, examining it, and then slowly placing it in his mouth. His fingers twitched and flexed, teeth growing uncomfortably sharp. As he finished the sweet, Sasuke's hands grew bolder, sneaking up Naruto's neck and venturing across his stomach and beneath his pants.

Suppressing a growl, Naruto shoved off the rail out of Sasuke's reach. Stalking across the bridge, he turned and glared at his old teammate. "If you're not going to eat that, give it back."

With an eyebrow quirked, Sasuke lifted the candy in his fingers, showing it to Naruto.

"This?"

Naruto nodded, hand held out to reclaim the treat. Sasuke examined it out of the corner of his eye before pocketing it.

"I want it."

Sasuke's breath ghosted across Naruto's face, his clothing stretching as Naruto twisted it.

"Why do you care, you bastard? Why do you give a damn about a piece of candy, you fucking asshole?" Naruto's voice was barely more than a growl, quiet and intense. Sasuke watched him indifferently; almost academically.

"It means something to you."

Naruto tensed.

The snow melted before it landed on them. It melted on the bridge around them and the river below cracked as the ice broke.

"It means something to me? It means something to me so you're going to keep it!"

Sasuke glanced aside curiously, watching as the air around Naruto seemed to bulge and crackle. The bridge thrummed beneath their feet. Electricity danced over Sasuke's skin, tingling and exciting where it touched.

"Is that all you care about? Is that what all this is about? Taking away what I want? What means something to me? You mean something to me! I want you to live! Does that mean anything? Anything at all? Don't you-don't you care...don't you care about anything but yourself?" As suddenly as it started, everything stopped. Snow fell to recover wet wood, ice creaked back into place, and Naruto seemed to shrink. Sasuke let out a resigned sigh.

"You've always been a selfish bastard though. Guess it doesn't matter now." Stepping away, Naruto rubbed at his nose as he looked passed Sasuke, "Nope, heh. Doesn't matter now."

Putting his clothes back to rights, Naruto patted his stomach almost tenderly. He moved passed Sasuke without a backward glance, hands shoved in pockets and chin tucked beneath his jacket collar. Just as Naruto made it to the foot of the bridge, Sasuke's voice reached him.

"I want you."

Naruto paused but didn't turn. "I know."

"Doesn't that mean something?"

The snow's hiss was the only sound in an otherwise silent night as Naruto contemplated the mountain. Even something that small had to be enough; it was all he had. Resolved, Naruto squared his shoulders and glanced back, smiling widely as he did so.

"Heehee. Guess it does. Come on, then! It's freezing out here!" He waited until Sasuke was beside him to continue. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's discomfort.

"You won't die. Winter's nearly over."

Naruto nodded into his jacket. "Just three months left."


End file.
